


56. sold

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [172]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “You should have left her,” Siobhan says, voice low. “What exactly are we going to do with her now.”
“I couldn’t, okay?” Sarah says, voice even lower. “Tomas showed up and she pointed a gun at him for me. She said she loved me, S, I couldn’t just leave her there.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I call this one "isn't it super cool that Amelia's flight accidentally got delayed by, like, two hours."

Siobhan and Sarah stand in the hallway and watch Helena eat. Sarah didn’t give her the coat back, after she pulled her out of the ship, and Helena’s shivering a little in her thin jacket but is eating like if she stops she’ll die. All the roast beef is gone, and half the jar of mustard, and most of the loaf of bread.

“You should have left her,” Siobhan says, voice low. “What _exactly_ are we going to do with her now.”

“I couldn’t, okay?” Sarah says, voice even lower. “Tomas showed up and she pointed a _gun_ at him for me. She said she loved me, S, I couldn’t just leave her there.”

Helena must be able to hear them, but she doesn’t look up from her rapid construction of sandwiches. Her face is perfectly, tightly blank. Sarah didn’t even put zip ties on her wrists, because she’s a complete idiot. Helena had hugged her in the ship. In the dark cold, down there, she had felt warm.

“If she makes even a _move_ towards Kira,” Siobhan says, “I _will_ shoot her myself.”

“I would too,” Sarah says, but she doesn’t think she sounds convincing. S just scoffs at her, grabs the barrel of her rifle and goes up the stairs to Kira’s bedroom.

The second Siobhan vanishes, Helena looks up from her sandwich. “I would never hurt her,” she says. “If anyone tried, I would kill them for you.”

Sarah’s stomach does a seasick lurch. She leans against the wall, folds her arms across her chest. “Don’t believe you,” she says.

“It was an _accident_ ,” Helena says again, voice pleading and frayed. She wipes her hands messily on a napkin and shoves them under her thighs, rocks back and forth. “I love her.”

“No you don’t.”

“She was kind. Good. Like a little angel. You must be a very good mother.”

“Look,” Sarah says. “You’re just here because you’re a bartering chip, got it? The DYAD? The people who made us? They want you. Want to scoop out your brain and fiddle with it. And if they take you, they might leave the rest of us alone.”

_You’re lying_ , wails something in her brain. She is, but it sounds convincing. Sure, yeah, she’s just gonna call Leekie up and dump Helena on him. She might do it at any time. Maybe even now, with Helena sitting there all wilted, her strangling hands shoved under her legs as if to be sure she won’t touch. She has crumbs around her mouth, one sad single smear of mustard.

Helena tilts her head to the side, studies Sarah. “You’re lying,” she says, voice gently coaxing and completely nonjudgmental. Then her face wrinkles, and she burps. “Excuse me.” Sarah blinks at her rapidly, and Helena smacks her lips a few times and considers the carnage on the table.

“I can tell the truth,” she says, without looking at Sarah. “I love you. I would do anything for you, Sarah, anything you want. Do you have a knife yet? I can be your knife. If you have troubles, I can make them go away.” Her gaze at the tabletop turns pleading. “I am very good at making bad things go away.”

“Yeah, ‘xcept they weren’t bad things,” Sarah says. “They were my sisters. _Your_ sisters.”

“I didn’t know,” Helena says, and – her gaze is on Sarah, wielded like a sniper rifle, completely innocent and wide-eyed and as dangerous as a knife to the chest. “They told me they were bad, and they lied to me. You can tell me what’s bad now. You know the truth, not like Tomas.”

“So if I told you to kill someone, right now,” Sarah says, voice halting, “you’d – do it. No questions asked.”

“Yes,” Helena says fervently. “For you.” Every word out of her mouth drips with old religion. Sarah is hit simultaneously with two equally urgent and conflicting desires. The first is to knock Helena unconscious and drag her back to the ship and leave her there. The second is to get down on her knees in front of Helena and hug her tight to her chest until they both stop shaking.

“You’re a _mess_ , Helena,” she says, instead of either of those things.

“I know,” Helena says sadly. Under the weight of her legs, her hands curl into fists; Sarah can tell because she can hear the sound of it, the horrible scratch of fingernails on wood. Then Helena slowly, slowly uncurls her hands so she’s sitting on them flat again. Sarah can’t stop wincing at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
